Improving image quality has been a goal of electronic image reproduction since the dawn of black-and-white television to today's modern high definition flat-screen displays. Similarly, early computers presented crude images on small, monochrome displays and have evolved to being capable of displaying millions of pixels describing three-dimensional rendered scenes. Technologies such as Virtual Reality (VR), Augmented Reality (AR), and Mixed Reality (MR) continue to push the boundaries of realism in image reproduction. These technologies and others have also enabled more interactivity with reproduced images than ever before. The goal of these and related technologies is to reproduce images at sufficient quality to convey a realistic image. However, zooming in on an image may yield insufficient detail and provide a poor user experience. There remains an ever-present need to improve electronic still and moving picture reproduction quality to achieve this goal of reproducing realistic images.